simply purrrfect
by Shinigamii godess
Summary: Tohruu meets a girl that Kyo ends up likin'


Disclaimer: DAMN!.! I don't own them. Oh well. At least no one can sue me.  
However, Toni is mine. So, all you Shigures out there, LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PERVS!!!! anyways......  
  
Fruits Basket  
Simply Purrrrfect  
chapter 1  
  
* the curse has been broken for about a year. By that I mean they can still transform, but at will rather than only when close to the opposite sex. They can also control when they become human agian.*  
  
Crash. Kyo had once again gone through the door. Only to land in a large puddle. Everyone was laughing. Even Tohru couldn't help it. Kyo got up and stalked into the woods behind Shigure's house.  
"Come on Tohru, let's leave Yuki to fix the door. After all, he did put Kyo through it. And I don't think Kyo will be home for dinner. "Shigure.  
"Yuki, dinner will be ready soon!"Tohru.  
As Kyo walked through the woods, he fumed at that damn rat. He just didn't seem to have enough control to stop himself. Oh, he knew Yuki liked Tohru, and so did he, but not the way the rat did. Definitely not. He should just tell Yuki he doesn't like Tohru like that, but it seemed like that was the one thing he might possibly win against Yuki, but he couldn't do that to Tohru. She was like his little sis. no way could he ever feel okay being romantically involved with her. He had been so caught up in his thoughts not only was he half way home, it was raining very hard. He didn't care to make it for dinner because he'd see that rat if he did. So, by the time he had made it home, Yuki and Tohru were doing the dishes. He saw them and for once just totally ignored them both, even though Tohru called after him. He just was too tired to care.  
Of course, Tohru began to cry and to think it was because of her that Kyo had ignored them. Yuki comforted Tohru, but inwardly he was very surprised. He had been expecting Kyo to at least wave or get mad at him or something, but he just walked on by, Yuki knew that Kyo had seen them, but he acted as though he didn't give a damn. Which may have been normal except for the fact that Kyo had just gotten his ass kicked and was soaking wet. He decided to figure this out later.  
  
  
*Next Day at School there is a new girl in Tohru's class. She and Tohru become best friends. Soon, she invites her over for dinner.*  
  
I'm home! Shigure, I have someone I would like you to meet.  
the click-clack of the typewriter stopped and Shigure walked into the living room from his office.  
Hi Tohruu! Who is that you would like me to meet?  
This is Toni-san. Toni-san, this is Shigure.  
Hello Shigure. Tohruu said that you are a writer.  
I am.  
Is it all right if she spends the night?   
Sure. Just be careful about Kyo and Yuki we may have to fix the door again.  
Tohruu groaned.  
Toni looked puzzled.  
Tohruu turned to Toni.  
Hey! let's get you unpacked then start dinner!  
Okay.  
  
Yuki and Kyo came home soon after and said hi to Tohruu as she was going into the kitchen but stopped when they saw Toni.  
Who's she?(kyo)  
This is Toni-san.  
Nice to meet you Toni-san.(Yuki)  
We're going to make dinner.  
How do we know we won't die from it?(Kyo)  
Toni is now pissed and says- Just for that I am going to force it down your throat piece by piece if anything gets even slightly ruined. all of it .-and then proceeds into the kitchen.  
Oh, dear- Tohruu. she follows Toni into the kitchen.  
  
Yuki thought_ I hope it all gets burnt. That would be .... Well, actually he had to give that baka some credit. They didn't know if she was a good cook. Still even he doubted she could force it down Kyo's throat of all people._  
  
Everyone was surprised when Haru stopped by to say hi. Tohruu asked him to stay for dinner.  
Me and Toni-san are both making a different dish. She is making a pie called Lemon Meringue. I think it will be very good.  
Haru couldn't resist.  
When Toni came to sit down,-Toni-san, this is Hatsuharu. Haru-san, this is Toni-san.  
Toni_hmm. He seems to be different. Most of the Sohma's are. Yuki is prince of the school, Kyo the hottest (and most hot-headed) person she knew, and Shigure seemed to hiding something. She liked them already._  
  
When the pie was dished out, everyone but Kyo complemented Toni on it, though she knew he had a piece. Later that night, Kyo and Yuki began to fight. Tohruu was begging them to stop when Toni surprised them all by stepping between and managing, without hurting them, to throw them to opposite ends of the room.  
  
Kyo had seen the move done once before and wonderes how she had known that it would do that. Y uki on the other hand was glad. He knew this would have been one of the harder victories won.  
Why did you do that?(Shigure)  
Toni while glaring at them both said- Tohruu didn't want to fix the door.-  
How did you know to do that?(Kyo)  
Do what?(Toni)  
That move.  
My grandfather is the master of a dojo.  
Kyo_that is not all of it. there is more to it, but what?_  
  
Toni walked away thinking_ How did he know what I did? Could he be the same person that was adopted? The one who was cursed twice, as she? How could she find out?_  
  
THE NEXT MORNING - NO SCHOOL  
  
Tohruu and Toni were gardening when Toni saw a wilting flower. She looked to see if Tohruu was watching. She wasn't. Toni concentrated on the plant and smiled as it began to bloom once more. Tohruu had turned just in time to see a green glow shine around Toni and see the plant bloom again. Her curiosity got the best of her when she asked- Toni, How did you make that flower bloom like that?-  
Toni whipped her head around to face tohruu.-You saw?- Tohruu nodded.- I've been able to do that since I was little. I used to fell the pain, but I learned to block it out. And no it does not hurt the flowers to pick them, if y ou do it right.-She had noticed Tohruu suddenly tearing up looking at the flowers she picked. -Don't worry I won't tell. Thank you for making it pretty again.- Tohruu smiled.  
Toni found herself smiling back and wondered how she knew Tohruu was hiding some herself. But she knew she could trust Tohruu with her life, so she continued to work. Good thing no one else was here. Boy, she hoped she didn't have to tell tohruu her other secret. She really hoped that if she did, she would be human when Tohruu found out.  
  
At lunch everyone was back. Yuki noticed Kyo seemed to be deep in thought. He wondered what about. Kyo had begun to look at Toni and it seemed to Yuki that Kyo was not only attracted to Toni, but seemed to think she had a secret. Yuki thought she did. She just says I have a secret. That is he can read about that much about her from her body language and what he knows of her so far without prying.  
Soon Kyo got up and put his dirty dishes away and went up to his perch on the roof. Yuki and Tohruu did dishes, Shigure went to write, and Toni went to the garden.  
Toni sat and just took in the scene around her oblivious to Kyo on the roof.  
Kyo had noticed when Toni had come out and soon found himself admiring the way the light danced on her face. He couldn't believe he liked her. He never thought he would, after all the first words she said to him were a threat. Yet, he could tell that she had a secret. and he wanted to know what it was. Though he now had both curses under control, he knew he still couldn't get close to someone. What if she took off the bracelet? It seemed impossible to to end that curse though he knew how. Someone who had green magic(For you dummies out there that is plant magic) had to kiss him. Not a big deal right? wrong. He didn't know anyone with green magic. Hell, if it was a guy he still would. He would be rid of the beast. He looked down at Toni to see her holding a plant he could have swore was the only dying rose, that looked as though it had just bloomed.  
  
Later that day, Tohruu and Yuki left to get supplies and dinner leaving Shigure, Kyo and Toni all alone. Soon snores could be heard from Shigure's office Toni walked in and moved the typewriter out from under Shigure and draped a blanket on him and left. As she was going through the living room, she ran into Kyo. There was a large POOF! and a bunch of orange smoke. She looked down to see an orange cat lick a stubbed paw. She bent down and picked him up by the scruff of the neck.  
Kyo was pissed. If he had not stubbed his paw, he would not have blown his secret.   
-Damn.-  
-So, you do speak. I've heard of the zodiac curse.  
Hand me my clothes.-  
POOF!  
Kyo appeared all dressed.  
Toni looked at him in surprise. 


End file.
